Frozen Memories
by Shinoyume Rin
Summary: As cold as ice, as soft as snow. That's what her heart is all about. When they caught her hands, from that moment onwards, she knew that she won't taste real happiness no more. [GrayXOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** So obviously the characters is from Mashima Hiro. I own nothing but plots and characters.

**Author's Note: **I know this is the third story but i just cannot stop myself hehe. Anyway, this story may or may not be continued depends on my motivation XD and if it will be updated, it will not be fast. Maybe like once every two weeks or so. I'm so sorry but I'm busy with school stuffs and whatever shit.

* * *

_As cold as ice, as soft as snow_

_That's what her heart all about_

_When they caught her hands,_

_From that moment onwards, she knew she can never taste real happiness no more_

* * *

Scene: Fairy Tail Guild.

"Lucy !" Natsu called out. Lucy, who was daydreaming, looked up and saw Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza in front of the guild door. "We're going on a job! Let's go together !" Natsu said.

She tilted her head, thinking hard before standing up, smiling. "Coming !" and ran to them. "What is it this time ?" she asked after a while walking.

"A town in the east got wiped out last week because of a minor earthquake. We're going to help clean it up !" Natsu answered.

"Pfffftt !"

"Even so, the reward is 1,000,000 jewels you know !" Happy said.

"What?! Why would they give so much money for just a clean up ?!"

"Maybe it's a mega huge mess ." Gray interrupted.

"We'll know when we get there ." Erza replied.

**TIMESKIP**

They arrived in front of a huge gate with diamonds and pearls on it. Dark green and a snake figure in the middle of the gate. Written 'Colloternity'.

"I wonder what's the look behind this gate ." Lucy breathed out a sigh. Natsu reached out his hand and pushed the gate with all his might. Surprisingly, the gate collapsed and they were thrown backwards because of the impact.

"Ow !" Lucy tried to stand and brushed the dust of her back. "Natsu! What the hell did you do ?!"

"I was just pushing the gate ." Natsu answered and rubbed his head.

"Guys, look inside ." Erza cut off them two and they all looked what lies beyond the collapsed gate. Lucy gasped.

"I don't think that's the result of a minor earthquake ..." Gray commented.

In there, they saw nothing but fallen trees, corpses, carcasses and destroyed buildings, houses and stuffs. "Oh so it's from Fairy Tail. Are you gonna run away too ?" a voice shocked them. Turning around, they saw an old man wearing a towel, covering only his lower part of the body. He has no hair at all and his face looks worried.

"Ojii-san! What happened to this village ?!" Lucy asked.

He frowned and coughed. "A wizard attacked this village last week. There are only a few survivors here. We requested for a clean-up because the corpses can't be remove with bare hands ."

"What do you mean ?" Erza questioned.

"A spell was made to the corpses. No mere humans can touch them or their hands will burn like ..." he showed his right hand. It was burnt and it's horrible. Mushrooms and fungi grew there.

"That's ..." Lucy covered her mouth.

"The corpses were protected with magic. Only several magicians can break the curse. We tried to burn them but it's futile ."

"What kind of magic is that ...?" Lucy muttered.

"There's a guardian for you to fight if you're willing to break the curse. We called some wizards before but they all rejected this mission when the guardian appeared ."

Natsu's face brightened. "Don't worry ojii-san! We'll take care of it for you! We'll definitely break the curse and help you clean it up! Leave it all to us !"

The man nodded. "Thank you wizards. I'll leave it to you then ."

"Wait !" Lucy stopped him when the man was about to turn around.

"What's your name ?" she asked.

"Doruko ." he answered short.

"Leave that to us, Doruka-jiichan !" Lucy smiled and Doruko smiled back then walked away.

"Natsu being so confident. Now what are your plans ?" Gray asked.

They walked further and started thinking. "Why not just try to burn them, Natsu ?" Happy suggested.

"Great idea !" Natsu said and went to one of the corpses to punch fire but Lucy stopped him.

"Wait, that's too rash !" she scold him.

"No! It's a great idea, right Happy ?"

"Aye !"

"Your brain is turning upside down Natsu! Think carefully! If burning can make it disappear, then other wizards would have done it !"

"Ah... That's true ..."

"Haaihh ."

Suddenly, a cold wind blows. They tried to block the hard wind that almost dragged them backwards. "What is this ?!" Lucy screamed. Their vision was only snow falling and then they were standing on an ice floor. Gray frowned.

No corpses, no carcasses, no fallen trees, no destroyed buildings.

Only snow.

"It's cold !" Lucy shivered. Erza's sword appeared on her right hand. Gray was getting suspicious.

"Natsu !" suddenly Happy cried. Their eyes turned to see Natsu who already fainted. Lucy went to him and touched his hand. "His hand is cold! I guess he's freezing !"

"This is a fated meeting ." a cold, sharp, female voice echoed.

They tried to find the source of the voice. "Ice ..." Gray cursed and he saw it.

A lady with silver blue hair. Red eyes. Pale white skin. Her face showed no emotions. But her eyes showed sorrow, pain and sadness. She was wearing a red cloak that reached her knee. Black boots reached 4cm under her knee. Beyond her cloak is a black long-sleeve-t-shirt and black skinny (i know this sounds modern but wtv irdk how to describe this ._.)

She pulled down her hood and revealed her full head and hair. "Fairy Tail. I've been waiting for you ."

"Who are you ?!" Lucy replied.

"I am called Yukira ."

"An ice wizard ." Gray interrupted.

"I can feel you Gray Fullbuster ." Yukira turned her stare to Gray.

"Why did you do that to Natsu !?" Erza asked.

Yukira glanced at Natsu and looked away. "I have no business with a pyromaniac ."

"Pyromaniac ?" Erza frowned.

"I don't need to answer that. But fight me. I want to see your capability ."

"What? Why so sudden—"

Yukira raised her right hand and some thin, sharp piece of icicles flew towards Lucy. Lucy's eyes widened, too shocked.

"Ice make barrier !"

The icicles broke into pieces as it hit the barrier. Yukira raised her left hand and a huge ice glaciers made Erza staggered backwards. She winced.

"Ice make arrow !"

Yukira dodged and an ice barrier appeared, blocking the arrow. Gray tch-ed.

"Ice make panther !"

She waved her hand and they were showered by sharp, thin icicles. As for the panther, she stomped her left foot on the ground and a row of icicles destroyed it. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on her stomach. Her face didn't show any emotions when she saw Gray in front of her, stabbing her with an 'ice-make-sword'. Blood dripped on the snowy ground, making it crimson. Erza, Lucy and Happy just watched.

"I've tasted greater pain than this ." Yukira spoke and she stepped back. Gray pulled back the sword.

"I don't want to kill. Don't make me do it ." Gray said.

"You won't cause you can't kill me ." Yukira replied.

Gray frowned. Out of the blue, a ball of fire flew right towards Yukira. Seeing that, she managed to dodge it but her feet slipped and she landed hard on the ground with her elbows supporting her. The fire didn't hit her but it hit the icy floor right beside her legs and the ice cracked.

Yukira flinched as if the fire is somewhat like a deadly virus. Her eyes widened with fear and Gray turned to his side and saw Natsu. "Don't ..." Yukira murmured. Her lips trembled and her voice cracked just like how the floor cracked.

"Natsu !" Lucy exclaimed. Erza smiled. Happy grinned.

Gray looked at Yukira from the corner of his eye. He frowned harder when he saw her shaking uncontrollably.

"ROAR OF—" Natsu started to make his move.

"Natsu wait—" Gray tried to stop him.

"FIRE DRAGON !"

Too late. The fire flew towards Yukira with high speed. Gray cursed and he ran in front of Yukira, making an ice barrier as he did that. He winced when the fire surpassed his defense level and almost burnt him.

"Gray !" Lucy gasped.

"Gray what are you doing ?!" Natsu asked.

Gray coughed then looked behind. "Yukira ," he spoke. She didn't move. "Hey –" he reached out his hand and touched hers. Yukira snapped out of it and jerked her hand away from his.

"Don't! Don't touch me !" she screamed and covered her head with her hands even though no one is attacking.

"Hey Yukira wait you're— holy shit what the hell is that ?!"

A huge snowflake was slowly forming under Yukira. It's beautiful yet scary and deadly. Gray stepped further and entered the snowflake zone. Suddenly his legs got locked to the icy floor and memories flashed inside his head.

Not his memories.

Yukira's.

_The weather's cold. It was snowing hard and a little girl was walking with a small boy, probably her nii-san since he's taller. Just then, some people came and took her brother away. She cried and a hand grabbed her. She tried to break free but the person kicked her face and she fainted. _

_A different scene. The girl was brought to a place. It was nothing but a fire in the middle of it. The person told something to the girl and she cried again. Seeing that, the man got mad and took a long metal rod, put it in the fire and beat the girl with the rod. The girl screamed and cried and her body was full of burns and bruises as the man continued to torture her._

_After a while, the man grabbed her hand again and started to drag her to somewhere. The girl –_

"GRAY! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF !"

It was Lucy. She was screaming over and over when Gray was like drowned in a whole different world. Gray blinked then realized what happened to him. He entered Yukira's memories. He looked at her.

"Yukira ," Gray touched her shoulder. "You're afraid of fire ."

Slowly, Yukira looked up and Gray saw her pale face. "You're okay now ," he turned to Natsu and signaled him to move away. Natsu frowned but followed him anyway. "Hey, he's gone. You can stop wasting your maryoku* ." Gray continued. [maryoku means something like magic power/energy]

The snowflake disappeared. Yukira looked at Gray. "You saw ..." she spoke.

"I saw ," Gray nodded. "And I understand ."

Yukira looked away. "I have a mission for you guys to accomplish ."


	2. Chapter 2

Erza frowned. Yukira stood slowly. "This whole village is a scam made by me. That Doruko man is a fake. The clean up mission is a fake. I bring you all, Fairy Tail wizards here is to assign you to an important mission ." Yukira explained.

"A fake ?!" Lucy questioned.

"Your real mission is to ," Yukira clenched her fists. "Search the man with the name Jellal Fernandez. Alive or dead ."

"Jellal ?!" Erza gasped. "Why do you need him for ?"

"I'm very well aware that Erza Scarlet was once a friend of Jellal. And that's an advantage ." Yukira continued.

"Why Jellal? What does he got to do with you ?" Natsu asked.

"That, you don't need to know. For now, that's your mission. Accepted or not ?"

They all exchanged glances. "We accept your mission ." Erza nodded.

"Thank you. Notify me if you see him anywhere ."

"And where will you go ?" Gray asked.

"I'll go find him as well ."

"Won't you follow us ?"

"Gray ?" Lucy frowned at his weird reactions.

"You are traveling alone. Doesn't it makes you lonely ?" Gray continued, ignoring Lucy.

Yukira blinked. "Why are you telling me this ?"

Gray stepped forward. "You're the one who told me you can feel me! And doesn't that mean I can feel you too ?"

"Is that so ?"

"It is ."

"Then I'll follow you guys if there is no objection ." she replied nonchalantly.

"You have no emotions at all do you ?" Natsu commented when they started walking.

"Emotions ..." Yukira answered. "I don't even know what that means anymore. My heart is frozen now. There will be no more tears, no more suffers ."

"If that's the case, then I'll show you what emotions are. I'll melt your heart along the way ." Gray interrupted.

"You can try ."

-/(^o^)\-

Yukira bit her lower lip when they arrived at the place called Fairy Tail. From the day she was born, till now, she had never join a guild. She doesn't know how fun a guild is. How about friends? Friends... She have em. But she's too busy finding Jellal she had no time to think about her friends. Now that she sees Lucy, Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy's relationship, she think about her friends.

"Welcome ," Lucy smiled to her. "To Fairy Tail. Our family !"

Yukira stepped in. Everyone turned to look at her. She stared back. Some tilted their heads down, too scared to face her icy stare. "Lucy, you brought friend? Master in a meeting now, Erza ." a woman with white hair at the counter spoke.

"Hey, Mira! Tadaima !" Lucy waved. She glanced at Yukira. "Yeah, I brought a friend along !"

-/(^o^)\-

"But I do know Siegrain though ." Mirajane responded to Yukira's request of finding Jellal.

Yukira looked up from her mug. "Siegrain ?"

"Siegrain has the same face, same eyes, same voice, same hair as you described ."

"Bring me to him ." she stood up.

Mirajane shook her head. "No darling. He's one of the council. You can never barge in without any appointment ."

"Siegrain ..." she chanted the name in her mind. "I'm going out for a moment ." and she walked out of the guild.

After asking several people on the directions to the council's building, Yukira finally arrived in front of the Council's. "Siegrain ." she murmured.

"Excuse me young lady but what are you doing here ?" a tall woman with dark purple hair asked. Yukira looked at her.

The woman frowned. "You don't seem normal ..." she muttered.

"Siegrain ." Yukira said.

The woman frowned harder. "What do you want with him ?" she asked.

"Ultear, I need the result as soon as poss—"

The two girls looked at the door and there stood a man with blue hair and a weird red marks/scar or whatever it is called along his right side of his face. Yukira gasped, stepping backwards.

Words can't be spoken. Yukira was too shocked to say anything. While for the man, named Siegrain, also, gasped at the sight of Yukira. The woman called Ultear watched them two.

"Sieg ?" Ultear questioned. Siegrain frowned then muttered a curse before turning his back to Yukira and walked away followed by Ultear. Yukira patted her chest.

_This must be a dream, _Yukira thought, turning back heading towards Fairy Tail. _Meeting with him right after I asked Fairy Tail for help, this can't be true. _

"Yuki-chan !" a voice stopped her movement. Her eyes searched everywhere. "Hey hey ," the voice continued and a tap landed on her shoulder. "I'm right here ."

Yukira turned around and saw a guy with spiky white hair and a pair of golden eyes, smirking at her. He was taller than her by 15cm. He is called Leon Scharr.

"Leon !" she gasped and backed away. "What are you doing here ?"

"I'm helping you in the search aren't I? So I have something to report to you ." Leon answered.

Automatically, a cold wind blows, making Leon frown. "Yuki-chan, stop doing that when you're nervous !" he scold her.

"Sorry, I'm used to it ." she said and the wind stopped. Leon sighed.

"My generals caught a glimpse of him but we're not sure of it. We'd like to take you to the place ." Leon explained.

Colder wind blows and this time, harder.

"Yukira !"

"Sorry ," and the wind stopped. "oh and... let's go then ."

"Mm, follow my lead ."

Yukira nodded and went to follow Leon but they stopped when they heard, "We're going too ."

They turned around and saw Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Happy. Leon frowned. "Who's that ?" he asked.

"... Fairy Tail wizards ." Yukira replied.

"No no no no ," Lucy shook her head. "We're not just wizards! We're Yukira's friends !"

Yukira stared blankly at them. Leon glanced at her. "If the leader agrees, you guys can follow us ."

Lucy smiled and went to her. "We don't need your permission! We're your friends! Let's go !" she said and followed Leon, who was smiling silently.

After walking for quite a long time, Gray glanced at Natsu. "Natsu, I've been observing you since just now, what's wrong with you? You looked worried ." he asked.

"I'm thinking and waiting ." Natsu replied.

"Thinking ?!" Lucy tried to hide her laugh.

"Whoa! Natsu is thinking !" Happy said.

"I'm thinking and waiting ..." Natsu responded. "Yukira ."

All eyes on Natsu.

"I'm wondering... you're an ice wizard, right ?"

Yukira nodded.

"Gray is an ice wizard. Lyon too. So... I'm wondering if you likes strip like them too ," Natsu shrugged. "Well, it's not always I can see a girl str— OWW !"

Lucy laughed when Erza punched Natsu on the face. "Serves you right !"

Yukira tilted her head to the right. "Strip ?"

Gray waved a hand in front of Yukira repeatedly. "No no no no Yukira! Forget everything he said! He got some sort of weird sickness that can affect you if you don't be careful! No stripping! No one is stripping! Okay, so let's continued our journey !"

Natsu pouted. Happy giggled at him. Yukira, without any emotions shown on her face, continued walking beside Leon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay yes I know this is short but hey I'm back ! Hehe , anyway , here's a warning ; There will be 6 new OCs inserted here . Don't get too confused ! *winks* **_

"Stop pinching my cheek !"

"But it's fun !"

"You two, stop it !"

"So noisy !"

"Like kindergarten kids !"

"You don't —"

"Silence! Master is here !"

The six generals under the command of Leon Scharr, turned their heads to Leon's direction. He was walking towards them with a bunch of other people. And he smiled when he arrived.

"Thank you for waiting ." Leon said.

The 6 of them bowed. "It's nothing, master !"

Leon nodded and turned to his friends. "Introducing, my guardians, the six noble generals ." he introduced.

"Helium, Neon, Argon, Krypton, Xenon and Radon ."

Helium, a man around his early twenties, blonde hair, grey eyes. He wore long sleeve black t-shirt with black skinny and wore a black cloak with bloody red lining. In fact, all of them wears the same thing.

Neon, a guy in his late teens, probably 17. Spiky black hair, black eyes.

Argon, a beautiful lady in her late teens, probably 17, the same as Neon. Straight black hair that reached her shoulder, black eyes.

Krypton, a guy in his early twenties. Silver hair, red eyes. His appearance is somewhat like Leon's.

Xenon, a lad in his early twenties too. Wavy brown hair, blue eyes. (somewhat like Mamura Daiki from the manga 'Hirunaka no Ryuusei').

Radon, a guy with a samurai-like appearance. Long straight black hair that was tied into a single ponytail that reached his waist. Red eyes. He carried a sword on his waist.

At first, the Fairy Tail mages looked amazed and silence filled the air. But then, Lucy broke the silence.

"Hey, nice to meet you !" Lucy extended her hand to them. As fast as lightning, Radon pulled her hand and embraced her, his face very close to her. Lucy blushed. "You're as beautiful as the roses planted at my garden back in my house ." Radon smiled.

"Blehh, don't believe him. He don't plant roses and he doesn't even have a home ." Xenon interrupted. Lucy laughed. Radon snorted.

"Neon, Argon ," Yukira spoke. "You guys still fighting ?"

"It's his fault !" Argon pointed her finger at Neon furiously. Neon caught her finger and tempted to bite it but Argon pulled her hand back and slapped his arm hard. Neon giggled.

"It's her fault for being so annoying ." Neon said.

"Shut up pervy !" Argon argued. Neon looked at Yukira and smiled.

"Yukira-sama, don't look at him. He caught a terrible disease that can affect other people if you're not careful ." Argon said.

"The one with disease is you ." Neon said. Argon stuck out her tongue.

"Okay that's it. Calm down. I know you love each other so don't fight over something like this ." Leon interrupted. Neon and Argon blushed.

"WE DON'T !" they said in chorus.

"Yes you do. You guys are mine so I know ." Leon smiled.

"Leon you bastard !" Argon pointed her hand at Leon and a pool of water fly towards Leon.

"Whoops !" he grinned and took Yukira's arm. The water froze.

"Heh !" Neon chuckled, wanting to join the fight.

"Stop it, Neon. Don't continue this fight further ." Krypton interrupted. Neon pouted.

"Whoa! Awesome! What magic is that, Leon ?" Lucy asked.

"That is called absorbing others magics into yours. Leon-sama can absorb any magic and use it as long as they have physical contact. Sometimes it can be done by mental contact too. But he does have his own magic by the way ." Helium explained.

"Aahhhh! That's awesome !" Lucy commented along with Happy.

Yukira spoke up. "The report ."

"Oh, about that ," Krypton looked up. "We spotted Jellal in the Forest of Black Cherries. It was just a glance though and then he disappeared ."

Yukira frowned, thinking hard. "But that forest, according to some rumors is a forbidden forest ." Erza said.

"I don't care ," Yukira clenched her fists. "I'm going there. Argon show me the way ."

Argon winced and opened her mouth to answer but Yukira cut her off. "Or rather, if you don't want to, I'll just go by myself ." then walked away. Leon followed her.

"Yuki-chan, calm down. I'll show you the way ." he said.

"Yukira, wait up! We're going too !" Lucy grinned. Yukira kept silent and all of them followed.

_^.^_

They arrived at the forest later in the evening. "So it's not called Black Cherries for no reason ..." Happy said, looking around and touched one of the cherries hanging on the tree.

"And there are bats too !" Lucy shrieked as she tried to dodge the flying bats. Owls howled.

Yukira pointed her hand forward and the ground turned to icy floor and it sparkled and glowed in the dark. The ice crystals shimmered.

"Waaahh! Sugoi !" Lucy said.

"Heh, I can add something to that—Watch this !" Gray interrupted. He knelt one leg down and put his hand on the ground.

"Ice Make Floor !"

The ground thickened with ice and later on, it wasn't as slippery as it was earlier. "How was it everyone ?" he asked.

KRIK..KRIK..KRIK..KRIK..

"Eh ?" he looked around and then realized he was alone. He blinked. Then heard Lucy laughing in the front. Far from him. "OI WAIT FOR ME !"

"Well, Yukira's power is obviously more amazing than yours ." Natsu said when Gray caught up with all of em.

"But you guys don't need to leave me behind like that ." Gray said.

"Silence ." suddenly Yukira spoke. Everyone froze at their place. They heard a soft scream from faraway. Their eyes searched for any movement and suddenly Neon threw a shuriken at a tree.

"Neon ?" Argon asked.

The tree shook then fell. And then slowly, it got up and turned into a human. A short man with green broccoli-like hair, green mouth, green eyes and green clothes.

"It hurts !" he cried and flew towards Neon with high speed. Neon attempted to block the attack by his electric barrier but then a wall of water appeared in front of him faster than his reactions. He looked shocked for a moment but then made the electric barrier to fuse with the water barrier.

The broccoli guy hit the barrier and was thrown backwards. "I don't need your help Argon ." Neon beamed.

"You'd be dead by now if I didn't do it ." Argon answered.

"I won't ," Neon argued and turned around to ask Helium for confirmation. "Right Heli—"

"Wait ..." Argon spoke. "Where is everybody ?"

They looked around and frowned. They were alone. No one was there anymore.

_^.^_

Everyone got separated. And now, here's Yukira and Gray, blinking in the dark, unable to think of what to do. They walked further in the dark in order to find the others.

"So... why do you need Jellal for ?" Gray asked.

"That is none of your concern ." Yukira answered.

"Well it is ."

"How is it your business ?"

"... You likes to argue too I guess ."

"Shut up ."

"I won't ."

"I'll make you ."

"Try it ."

Yukira raised her hand to attack Gray but then a hand grabbed her from behind. The last thing she saw was Gray shocked face and extended hand, trying to pull her back. And then, darkness.


End file.
